


The Love Nest

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kisses, Lots and lots of kiss, M/M, Making Out, Romance, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just A Short Little Adam/ Samandriel Fic</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Love Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Just A Short Little Adam/ Samandriel Fic

"I can't believe you brother is letting us live here!!" Adam said as he walked through the front door of the luxury apartment   
"I know!!" Samandriel says smiling   
"And i can't believe he payed for all this stuff to!!" Adam said as he sat down on the huge couch   
"Believe it babe!!" Samandriel said as he sat down next to his fiance on the couch   
Adam wraps his arm around his fiance and kisses him on the cheek "I love you baby"  
"I love you to babe" Samandriel says and kisses Adam back on the lips   
Adam then kisses him back and soon there making out on the couch   
"Later!! First i wanna explore" Samandriel says as he pulls away from Adam who gives him a pout and the puppy eyes he learned from Sam   
"It ain't gonna work Adam!!" Samandriel says and bops Adam's nose  
"But Alfie!!" Adam whined (Everyone called Samandriel Alfie no one know's why but everyone does)  
"No Buts!! Now come on lets go look around" Samandriel says and then kisses Adam who just gets up and follows   
The pair look around the apartment which has five bedrooms four bathrooms, a huge kitchen, a huge living room, and a huge dining room  
"Wow!!" They both say as they collapse on the master bed  
"Its all are's" Adam says   
"Yep" Samandriel responds   
"Tell your brother Gabe i love him" Adam says   
"I thought i love you's were only reserved for family and the boyfriend" Samandriel says   
"They are!!" Adam says smiling "Now come here and give me sugar"  
Samandriel happily obeys "Are we picking up were we left off??" He asks in between kisses  
"Yes" Adam grunts out in between kisses   
no one says anything they just keep kissing each other   
After they finish playing tonsil hockey they cuddle (clothed)  
"You hungry??" Adam asks   
"After that..Yes" Samandriel says   
"Alright then!! Lets make lunch" Adam says   
"Is this going to become a thing?? Making out and then lunch??" Samandriel asks   
"Yes!! And once were married other things before lunch!!" Adam says smiling and is then pulled onto the bed by his fiance   
THE END


End file.
